Conventionally, there has been known the following pencil-type application container. The application container houses an impregnated body into which cosmetic solution is impregnated in a long shaft tube. A rear end of an application bar made of a felt material or a similar material is inserted into the impregnated body. A tip of the shaft tube holds a tip end side part of the application bar, and the tip of this application bar is configured as an applying portion (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Using capillarity of the application bar, this application container absorbs up the cosmetic solution in the impregnated body and sends the cosmetic solution to the applying portion, thus ensuring an application of the cosmetic solution to an applied portion such as a skin.